The field of this invention relates to acupressure therapy and more particularly to an improved acupressure device in which small electrical impulses are continuously transmitted to selected acupuncture points so that a higher level of treatment can be applied to the patient over an extended period of time.
The subject matter of this invention is to constitute an improvement of the structure defined within U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,296, issued Feb. 14, 1978, entitled APPARATUS FOR ACUPRESSURE TREATMENT, by the same inventor.
As was discussed within the aforementioned patent, it is known that there are certain locations or acupuncture points on the ear and other parts of the body which, when subjected to acupuncture treatment, will have a therapeutic affect on corresponding body functions, reactions, muscles, organs, systems, and the like. For example, one specific acupuncture point on the ear may influence throat reaction, another the mouth function, while still another, stomach activity. Location and stimulation of these sensitive acupuncture points with acupuncture therapy has been used to treat such conditions such as obesity, alcoholism, drug addiction, smoking, and the like.
The common technique for acupuncture therapy is for the practioner to pierce the skin and stimulate the acupuncture point with a fine needle. While this procedure is satisfactory, the stimulation of the acupuncture point occurs only during the time the patient visits the practioner. This obviously minimizes the length of treatment.
It has also been known, as is evidenced by the structure of the aforementioned patent, that it is not necessary to insert needles into the body in order to effect treatment of acupuncture points. Physical pressure applied against the specific point will achieve some degree of treatment and can be as effective as the insertion of a needle. The aforementioned patent disclosed a molded device which was adapted to be located within the external ear. The interior surface of the molded device includes protruding members, which were in the form of spherical nodules. These nodules were specifically placed in conjunction with the molded device so as to be located directly against certain acupuncture points. Therefore, the user, by wearing of this molded device, can incur continuous treatment of these acupuncture points. Therefore, not only can treatment be effected within the practioner's place of business, but also treatment can continue during the time that the patient is not being treated directly by the practioner.
It has been known in the part that not only does physical pressure treat acupuncture points, but also pulses of electrical energy. These pulses are of a very low current level, and actually in most instances, are not even felt by the patient. However, the use of these electrical pulses are believed to provide a more effective method of treatment of the acupuncture point.